New Evil
by BornfromDarkness
Summary: What happens when Mayura was kidnapped ? and is Odin's attempt to kill the trickster god through ? read on !
1. Mayura Kidnapped

Chapter 1:

Mayura Kidnapped

Cold-Hearted Emerald: hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on Mantantei. Enjoy! And thanks Fuyu for all the corrections!

It was late in the night at Mayura's house; her father was still awake, reading the newspaper while holding a cup of coffee.

But then a gust of wind blew in and then went away. Mayura's father became very suspicious and looked out the window. He was very surprised when he heard Mayura scream

"AAHH! HELP OTOSAN! "

"Mayura! "

Her father rushed into her room, only to find her gone and also an open window. Worried he kept shouting his daughter's name

The following morning, Loki had awoken early, eating a piece of cake with a cup of tea "Yamino, I'm bored. Please turn on the T.V "

"Yes Loki-sama "

"Good morning this is Japan Local News, I'm Miya Takeishi broadcasting "

"And I'm Li Aya welcome to today's news "

"Early this morning was an unusual happening at a temple in Kyoto. The teenage daughter of the priest of the temple, Mr. Daidouji had disappeared after a gust of wind blew in.

"Now let's ask Mr.Daidouji for an interview "

"Sir how did - "

Loki turned off the T.V as he got up. Fenrir was startled when Loki got up

"Yamino, Fenrir, come and we'll go to Mayura's "

An Hour Later, the three arrived at the gate of Mayura's house. Thor was also there on time.

"So you figured it out, eh Thor? "

"Yeah but that's really strange "

"It's probably a god or goddess Thor "

The four entered Mayura's house to find a crying man, frustrated and in desperation.

"Sir, we're the ones from the Detective Agency where Mayura goes. Can we take a look at her room? "

"The boy from the Agency! Please go ahead, and find my beloved daughter. I had never imagined that this would happen "

"Don't worry sir, we'll do our best "

So the four when they entered the room, Loki and Thor was investigating, Yamino was looking in a cabinet while Fenrir sniffed through the room.

"Daddy something's wrong "

"The gust of wind "

"I knew it! "

Why hello trickster god "

"Forseti the god of justice, where did you take Mayura? "

"Take it easy trickster god and why here's the traitor god of thunder, Thor "

"What?! "

"Mayura is safe. Meet me at the forest at midnight of Thursday, trickster god. Until then … "

"Damn it! "

"Thor, I want you to tell the other gods and goddesses to assemble at the Agency Later "

"Sure Loki I want to punish my own father "

One Hour Later

Everyone was in the conference room of Loki's Mansion, talking about Odin. The group stopped when Loki arrived.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Thor and I need to tell you something "

"Yes, Odin has abandoned all of us and called us traitors "

"What?! "

"If he considered us traitors then I guess we have no choice but to rebel against him "

"I agree with you Thor "

"Same here. I vow to protect Asgard. I'm going too. "

"We, the sisters of fate are going as well "

"Arigato minna-san .so this is war … "

"Revolution already, Loki-sama "

"Thank you, you're all dismissed "

Everyone went home to make the preparations of the war against Odin and his loyal followers.

Meanwhile Loki thought about what was Odin up to, kidnapping Mayura. He was frustrated about being unable to save Mayura.

"Loki-sama … you have to rest now, its pretty late "

"Yamino … "

Kotaro came in to Loki now in pain because of also being unable to save Mayura.

An hour passed and Loki promised to get Mayura back. So Kotaro left and Loki thought of the final preparation.


	2. psychic goddesses

Chapter 2:

Psychic goddesses

Crimson Emerald: sorry for the delay people! Got lots of homework

Loki: do your homework first girl

Thor: Yes. Your homework is a top priority

Crimson Emerald: yes, yes I promise so let's get on with chappie 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mantantei Detective Loki

It's been a day since Mayura was kidnapped and some students were talking about it.

Kotaro felt even more distressed and worried for the girl.

"Mayura …. Please be safe ……. "

Thor walked over to Kotaro trying to comfort him and telling him everything will be just fine.

Then the teacher entered along with five new girls

"Class, I want you to meet your new classmates, please introduce yourself "

"Hi my name's Ruby "

The girl having flaming red hair and burning crimson eyes stepped into the platform

"I'm Sapphire, it's a pleasure to meet you all "

The second girl did the same her sister did. And while she was walking towards the platform, her blue hair attracted everyone and so did her eyes which were as calm as the blue sea.

"Emerald "

the third girl stepped as well on the platform her long green hair and eyes like emerald orbs attracted the boys in their class .

" Pearl "

The fourth made her way to the platform her hair was like the Silver Star and her eyes were like amethyst stones.

"Hello everyone! I'm Topaz nice to meet ya'll! "

The girl had yellow hair and bright eyes as bright as the sun. students admired her as she stood up on the platform

" Ruby please seat in front of Kotaro "

" yes ma'am "  
" Sapphire , Topaz at Kotaro's back "

"Emerald, Pearl at the back of Narugami "

The two girls said nothing but quickly moved to their seats

Thor felt their auras and immediately guessed that they were also goddesses as well

"It seems that you know us Thor "

"It's been a while …. Thor, god of thunder "

"Do you know where Loki is?"

"Yes and you are the goddesses of psychics right? "

" Indeed .and we need to find Loki "

"Why? Is it urgent? "

"Odin is planning to kill Loki "

Six Hours Later

"Finally classes are over. According to Thor, Loki's mansion is in Sakura St. "

"I'll lead you there "

"Thor! So you're finally out too "

"Yeah, after a while "

"The six walked a while until they bumped into a child and a guy with green hair .Emerald thought that the child looked familiar.

"Loki are you all right? "

"Yeah "

"Loki!? "  
" Emerald! "

"Loki-sama, how are you feeling? "

"I'm fine Yamino-kun "

"Oh hello girls!"

"Yamino please prepare something for our guests "

"Yes Loki-sama … wait are you the psychic goddesses? "

"Yes … we … are "

At that moment when Loki's son the Midgard Serpent gazed into Ruby's flaming orbs and seemingly he fell in love seeing Yamino staring at her, Ruby blushed deep red.

"Please stop staring at me like that "

"Oh I'm sorry but that's because you're beautiful "

"Thank you "

Emerald walked beside Loki, and unknown to them, Freya saw them and saw them from the other side. The girl was very envious and hurt and ran away

Loki's Mansion

The three girls except Emerald and Pearl were eating the cake and tea that Yamino had prepared.

"Loki …. "

"Yes, Emerald? "

"You're in grave danger "

" what do you mean , Emerald ?"

" Odin is planning to kill you again "

Loki looked at her ,waiting for her to continue , unfortunately Emerald paused .

"We tried to stop him but failed "

"Loki-sama …. A former friend has turned on you. This is all we know for now, farewell Loki-sama "

With that, Emerald and Pearl disappeared

"Loki, what Emerald saying is true … a friend of yours is now an enemy "

"We're leaving now, Loki-sama … but keep in mind that you are not alone … we will protect you, Loki-sama "

Afterwards, the other three disappeared as well.

Loki was deep in thought while Fenrir sneakily ate the food that was on the table .

The child hurriedly left the dining room and went directly to his office . He sat down deep in thought

" it could probably be Mayura "

" Thor you maybe right "

" its possible "

" yes after all Forseti kidnapped her ……. "

"But give me time to think first "

With those words Loki left the office and decided to see the goddesses of fate

"Yamino I'll be out for a while "

" yes Loki-sama "

"Daddy can I come? "

" sorry Fenrir-chan "

The boy left the agency and went to the castle near the town's edge

goddesses of fate's mansion

" good afternoon , Loki is something wrong?"

"Yes Skuld can you tell me the meaning of ' a former friend now a enemy ' ? "

The goddess of the future concentrated her mind and a evil aura glowed around her

She suddenly fell down , pale and weakened .

" I-Its Mayura "

Loki was shocked but nevertheless he hid it quickly .

" thank you Skuld . I'll be going back now "

" my pleasure Loki "

Loki ran all the way back home , shocked and with a heavy burden in his mind .


	3. Mayura is a goddess ?

Chapter 3:

goddess Mayura ?

Crimson Emerald: well it's been a long time

Hikari kamisama: how come?

Crimson Emerald: maybe cuz I'm always loaded with assignments and studies

Thor: I see … pretty hard being a student isn't it?

Crimson Emerald: yeah I know ….

Disclaimer: I do not own Mantantei Detective Loki

It was a bright , happy Thursday morning ; birds were chirping everywhere , flowers were blooming and waving in the cold wind and fountain water flowing . it was a very nice view which can make people relax . but not for Loki today .

Everything was totally peaceful except for Loki's mind. He was worried what Odin and imagined what Odin would do to Mayura . Fenrir was sleeping when he suddenly bolted up after he saw a lady with long pink hair and crimson eyes dressed in a long white gown. She had huge wings on her back and she looked very sad .

" Daddy Help ! "

" what's wrong Fenrir ? "

" a woman with long pink hair appeared to me .she had crimson eyes and wears a long white gown with huge wings on her back . "

Loki gave time to think who the woman Fenrir saw in his dreams was and what possible connections it has to Mayura.

The trickster god then realized that it was the goddess of light who is being transformed to a goddess of darkness he bolted up and said:

It could probably have a connection with Mayura….. Fenrir does anyone among us knows the goddess of light? "

" No I don't think so , Daddy "

" Then maybe the psychic goddesses would know who the goddess is ….. we have to know who it is "

" maybe you should consider going to them or to the goddesses of fate , Loki-sama "

"You're right …. Arigato Yamino- Kun "

The trickster god took his coat and immediately rushed out of the door and went on his way to the psychic goddesses' mansion .

Psychic goddesses' mansion

" greetings Loki-sama "

A girl hiding in the portion of the room and revealing herself Loki realized that it was Pearl . She smiled at the trickster god and motioned him to wait in this room while she calls her other four sisters.

After awhile, the other four psychic goddess or sisters were assembled in the living room and greeted the trickster god happily while offering him some tea. Then they began to chat again.

Emerald looked very concerned about Loki especially when they noticed his sad and confused face. The goddess of telepathy took a deep breath before asking Loki what was wrong with him today . The god of fire could no longer hold his impatience.

"Is something wrong Loki? "

"Do any of you know the goddess of light? "

"No ….. We're not sure …Loki-sama… but why do you ask that question so suddenly?"

" Because Fenrir dreamt about a girl with long pink hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a long white gown and had huge wings on her back .according to him, she looked very sad too. So I thought it was probably the goddess of light "

"All I know is the goddess of light is given private care and necessity … I haven't seen her at all "

"But I heard she was a very pretty lady "

"I see … was she banished from Asegard? "

"Rumor has it …But I'm not sure "

The god of fire, chaos and mischief looked at the sisters with disbelief in his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing. But he guessed that they may be right.

Loki then stood up and thanked the sisters but before Loki went out; Emerald held her hand on his shoulder and shook her head and warned the trickster god about Mayura

And that he must not go near her for a while. Since they were not sure if she'll be the girl

That Loki knew or she could have been turned into a different person.

Then the trickster god left thanking Emerald and thought about what Emerald said might be true. After all Forseti kidnapped Mayura and they have not seen her for several days despite Heimdall and Freyr's help they still haven't found her .


	4. Loki and Mayura

Chapter 4

Loki and Mayura

Disclaimer: I do not own Mantantei Detective Loki

It's been a long day after Loki's visit to the Psychic goddesses help about Mayura and was now thinking. It was now three days since she had been gone. In his office he was planning on what to do and sighed recalling what Forseti had told him what to do

Flashback

"Meet me at the forest on Thursday night"

"Damn!"

Flashback Ends

"Darn it..." Loki said gritting his teeth after he recalled what Forseti told him three days ago

Fenrir was behind the door of Loki's office and sighed as he watched Loki's troubled face

"Daddy…"Fenrir whispered" please be all right…"

"Mayura I hope you're ok" Loki whispered

Wherever you may be

I will always be forever by your side

Until that day that we may see each other

Again… no matter how far we may be…

We will see each other again

Believe in yourself and say

"We will meet again"…

Fenrir sensed that Loki was coming out and decided to go in and greet him instead

"Daddy how are you?" Fenrir asked

"Oh hi Fenrir I'll be fine" Loki answered" but I'm worried about Mayura though"

"Loki-sama there is a letter for you" Yamino said" it came from Forseti"

Loki

Meet me by the forest at midnight this day

Forseti

"Forseti…" Loki growled

The child form of the god was troubled about the message and Mayura will undoubtedly be brainwashed by Forseti or worse by Odin himself

"It is nice to see you Loki-sama" a woman's voice said

"Skuld…member of the Valkyries …"Loki said

"I do not seek to kill you Loki-sama rather I came to tell you about Odin's plot about Mayura…"

"What about it?" Loki asked

"Odin is planning to use Mayura to kill you" Skuld said

"Wait is she the goddess of light?" Loki asked

"Yes" Skuld replied" her real name is Beaux Alexandra XVI"

"Beaux?" Loki almost yelled in surprised

"Yes the daughter of Frigga and Odin also the sister of the child of light whom you killed…Balder"

"…so that was why Odin was after me…" Loki thought" I killed his son that was why I was banished…"

"That's right and ever since the death of Balder and you're banishing, Odin focused on killing you and neglected the people of Asgard" Skuld explained" he is trying to find a powerful substance in order to kill you!"

"…That won't happen…not while I'm here" A male's voice said

"Thor" Loki said" you **were listening** to our conversation..."

"Sorry" Thor said" anyway I heard that you received a letter from Forseti correct?"

"Yes and the letter stated this midnight"

"I'm going with you" Thor said

"No…It will be too dangerous…I do not want you to be involved in this Thor" Loki said

"But Mayura is also my friend I want to help her that's all" Thor said" I won't stand by doing nothing"

"Thor…."Loki said" You've changed"

"I guess it's because Mayura taught me to be a nice person and I have to admit that I am fond of her" Thor said

"You like her don't you?" Loki asked

"Yeah "Thor admitted

"I see" Loki said smiling

"So when are you moving? It's already nine in the evening" Thor said

"An hour more" Loki said

"Daddy it might be dangerous, so I will come with you" Fenrir said

"No it's all right Fenrir-chan besides it won't take long" Loki said

"Well we better rest for awhile" Loki said

An Hour later

Loki was asleep in the office chair when Heimdall and Freyr appeared with the psychic goddesses.

"Wake Up LOKI!" Heimdall yelled

"Hmm..." Loki said stirring up

"We have located Mayura's position" Freyr said "Apparently she is has some guards with her"

"That's because she's the **goddess of light** Beaux Alexandra XVI "

"So you found it out? From whom?" Thor yelled

"From Skuld" Loki said

"That woman is a valkyrie, Loki! Why would you trust her!" Heimdall roared

"Well I have known her for years and we are friends" Loki said

"How do you know she might be under Odin?" Thor said

"No problem but Skuld and I promised not to lie to each other no matter what" Loki said

"Loki…"Pearl said"…I know how you feel…leave this to me"

Orb of Light and Darkness

Reveal yourself up to me

I your guardian call upon thee

Reveal the goddess of light name

Beaux!

A fog appeared and then they were taken to the past where Odin and his wife Frigga, conceived their daughter, Beaux.

She had a lovely yellow hair and eyes like a radiant sun she had even outshone her brother who is also the god of light-Baldur

Then they saw another scene wherein Beaux was being trained up as a scholar on her own and was confined in the family library

Thor was surprised at this when he saw the image of Mayura…she was a different person from the one he knew right now

Then came the sending of Beaux down to Midgard after the death of her brother Baldur

Flashback

"My daughter of light Beaux…I shall send you to Midgard to punish the trickster god for killing your brother" Odin said

"Yes father, I am willing to do it so as to vanquish the evil god himself" Beaux stated

However…when she arrived in Midgard

Born to a certain woman…the woman died

After Mayura was born but her memories

Of being goddess was sealed inside of

Her

Pearl had clearly explained the reason on why Mayura does not recall her past of being the goddess of light until Forseti had kidnapped her

"So that was why…" Loki said" Mayura…"

"I'll aid you Loki" Emerald said

"Same here it is our duty" Ruby said

"It is our will too" Sapphire had said

"Odin killed our families and raised us so that we'll look up to him as our true father" Topaz explained

"WHAT!" Thor yelled

"How can you say that?" Freya asked

"I will tell you some other time until the time is right we will keep it to our self first" Emerald replied

"Or until we are ready to reveal it our self" Topaz said

"We better be going" Ruby said

"…I suppose you are right" Loki said" Lets go"

"Ok" Everyone said

Setting off to the forest, they arrived an hour later and waited for sometime until it was already midnight

"I have been waiting for you…Loki-sama" Beaux said

"Same here" Loki said "Beaux"

"How do you find her Loki?" Forseti asked mockingly

"Beautiful" Loki replied

Forseti frowned

"But I know that she is still the same Mayura I know"

Inside Beaux's mind

Loki…no…I must not have feelings for him! He killed my brother Baldur…I must punish him for doing so!

(Conscience)No…I won't let you kill him! Loki-kun is my friend and also yours!

(Beaux) he killed my brother I must do it for my people

(Mayura) even if he killed him I don't think it's impossible for him to kill others again I suggest you face him then!

(Beaux) all right and then I'll kill him

(Mayura) I don't think so

(Beaux) we will see

(Mayura) and I won't let you

End

"Beaux kill him now!" Forseti yelled

"Not while I'm here, Mjollnir!" Thor said

"Humph! Is that all?" Beaux smirked

"Ice Storm!" Sapphire yelled

"Call of Yggdrasil" Emerald chanted

"Falcon! Attack!" Heimdall ordered

"I won't let you harm Loki-kun! Eat this!" Freya said slashing her with her own sword

"Tch! Inferno Storm!" Beaux said as she stopped Freya from attacking and defeated all of their attacks

"Darn…"Freya thought

"Falcon…damn she's tough" Heimdall said

"She penetrated all our attacks?" Emerald thought "Impossible!"

"She's good" Ruby whispered

"Meteor!" Pearl chanted

"Urk" Beaux said

"That's enough Beaux" Loki said

Loki POV

"Mayura" I said" Please come back"

"What do you know?" Beaux said

"You maybe the goddess of light but the Mayura I know is still you" I said

"!" Beaux said shocked

"If you think your being mortal was eliminated, then you were wrong…"

"What are you saying?" Beaux asked

"There is still a part of you that wishes to be Mayura again and a part of you that wants to remain in that form" I replied

"…you…you're lying" She managed to say

"I'm not" I said

"Then tell me…" Beaux yelled" Why do I want to return to my mortal form!"

"Because of your father and Kotaro…am I right?" I said

Beaux POV  
I looked at him straight and was shocked and surprised at what he said and then a tear fell from my eye

"K-Kotaro…"I whispered

"This isn't good Odin-sama will be most unhappy…"Forseti growled

"L-Loki…" I stammered" I…I…"

"Beaux! We shall retreat!" yelled Forseti

"Yes sir" I said

"Mayura!" Loki yelled

"Forgive me Loki…"Beaux said"Kotaro-san…ai shiteru"

Then disappeared into a portal while Loki stands there in the forest

"Mayura…"Loki said

"Loki…"Emerald whispered

"Are you all right Loki?" Freya asked

"Barely" Loki answered as he looked up into the sky

**  
**


End file.
